


An Intimate Touch

by Magnetism_bind



Series: Miranda's Brothel Adventures [5]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Brothels, Desire, Double-Fisting, F/F, Light Bondage, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Threesomes, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Fisting, mention of Lady H
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: Another segment in the Miranda Visits the Brothel and Has Sexy Times With Max and Idelle seriesorMiranda gets fisted by lovely ladies.
Relationships: Miranda Barlow/Idelle, Miranda Barlow/Max
Series: Miranda's Brothel Adventures [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805707
Kudos: 11





	An Intimate Touch

“You sure about this?” Max asked, smoothing her hand over Miranda’s forehead.

Miranda gave a quick nod. She exhaled slowly. She was sure she wanted this.

Max dropped a kiss to her forehead and then returned to between her thighs.

Stretched out upon the bed in Max’s room, Miranda wore only her corset and the drawers were specifically designed for this sort of pleasure. In that, there was no front at all. They were a completely shameless garment and she felt shameless in them.

Max spread her fingers over Miranda’s thigh, dropping a kiss there too.

Miranda shuddered faintly as she licked her clit again. Both Idelle and Max had already brought her to completion and now she was entirely relaxed and pleasured to the point where it would be easy to do what they desired to do next.

Max started easily slipping two fingers inside her. “You are so warm, cherie.” She worked Miranda more and more open, curling her fingers with exquisite design.

Miranda exhaled again, flexing her shoulders.

Slowly Max added another finger, and then a fourth, all the while still teasing her clit. “And now my thumb too. Stay just like this.” She kissed Miranda’s mound as she slipped her hand fully inside her cunt.

Miranda felt herself stretching to welcome Max’s hand, feeling it slip further inside her. She gasped faintly at the sensation. It had been so long since she had been filled in this intimate of a manner. Strange as it seemed, this had been something she had never done with Thomas or James. But with one particular lover, yes, she had.

A memory floated across her mind. _Brown curls drifting down over full breasts, a laughing smile upon curved lips as Miranda had panted and writhed under her ministrations._

“Cherie, are you all right?” Max asked.

“Yes, yes, quite.” Miranda reassured her quickly. She never wanted Max to think she didn’t wish this. “I was simply remembering another time.”

Max nodded, understanding in her eyes. “A good memory, I understand.”

“Very good.” Miranda smiled faintly, though there was still the hint of tears in her eyes. She drew a deep breath and felt the fullness of Max’s hand within her. “Please continue.”

“Very well.” Max started to rotate her hand gently within her, causing Miranda to moan.

* * *

The door opened then, causing them both to look up.

Idelle entered carrying another pitcher of wine. “Is she ready then? Oh!” She looked accusingly at Max. “You started without me.”

“You took too long.” Max told her chidingly. “She was ready.”

“I thought we wanted more wine.” Idelle set the pitcher down and poured a glass, bringing it over to Miranda.

There she sat beside her on the bed and brought the glass to Miranda’s lips.

Miranda took a grateful sip.

“Now.” Idelle took a sip from the same glass and then set it aside. “The question is, is she ready for me as well?”

Max turned her fingers again, watching Miranda’s face. “Yes, I believe so.”

“Good.” Idelle settled between Miranda’s thighs as well, nudging them further apart gently.

Her oiled fingers eased in slowly besides Max and Miranda gave a slight moan.

All this time, she had done so well, but now, she pulled at the silken scarves binding her arms above her head. “Please.”

“Yes?”

“I need.” Miranda squirmed and gasped as Idelle’s hand slid further aside of Max’s. They were both so full inside her. She couldn’t move, simply lie there and let them fuck her cunt. The slow rhythm of their hands was intoxicating and unbearable.

The sensation of it, the tightness of her folds around their wrists, the fullness of their hands made Miranda moan louder. Her breasts rose and arched as her cunt flexed around the hands exploring her. She had never been filled like this and it was exquisite and raw and satisfying.

“Yes?” Max turned her hand slightly, making Miranda gasp.

“I need to come.” Miranda panted. “Please.”

“Shall I let her then?” Idelle already had her other hand poised to touch Miranda’s clit.

“I’m sure she could come simply from the two of us being here inside her.” Max hadn’t taken her eyes off of Miranda’s face. “Couldn’t you?”

Miranda moaned again as she and Idelle resumed the sliding teasing rhythm of their hands. They twisted and curved inside her, fucking her slowly and deliberately until her entire body was on fire from head to toe. A fine line of sweat made its way down between her breasts. She could feel it winding down to her navel.

Idelle leaned forward and licked it from her skin with a smirking tongue. She reached up and gave Miranda’s left breast the faintest caress.

Miranda gasped again. She could come simply from this. Max was right about that. The heat of it swept over her, and made her body shudder with shattering pleasure. She threw her head back and screamed.

As they slowly withdrew from her, she felt the loss of them, their absence inside her.

She lay back as Idelle went to fetch a damp cloth and Max moved to untie her hands. Then Idelle was there, wiping the sweat from her brow and her breasts, caressing them gently with her hands as Max reached down between to Miranda’s still sensitive clit. It quivered under her touch, hot and eager.

“Now,” Max whispered in Miranda’s ear. “I’m sure you can come once more for us, can you not?”


End file.
